Daddy for My Son
by ParadiseByunFire
Summary: Baekhun, gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia sedang hamil ketika kekasihnya baru saja meningalkan Korea/Chanbaek/crossgender/


**Daddy for My Son**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Dio|Luhan**

**Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Tangan mungil itu bergetar tatkala alat tes kehamilan itu menunjukan dua garis merah. Dua obsidian yang sudah basah itu menjatuhkan tetes demi tetesan air mata.

Menyedihkan.

Gadis itu—Baekhyun—mengusap air matanya berlahan kemudian mengantongi alat tes kehamilannya.

Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya, yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah berbicara dengan orang tuanya.

Mengerikan memang, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu toilet, tubuh rampingnya melewati pintu toilet kamarnya.

Ia sudah siap menerima konskuensinya.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Baekhyun menangis lagi. Gadis itu meremas kuat-kuat tangannya, sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan.

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan Byun Baekhyun!"

Isakan Baekhyun semakin jelas ketika gertakan ayahnya menyapa telinganya.

"Kau bukan lagi anak SD yang tidak tahu akibat dari perbuatanmu, itu!"

"Siapa orangnya? Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, membunuhnya? Yang benar saja!

"Siapa dia Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, apa ia harus mengaku dan memberitahu ayahnya siapa laki-laki yang menjadi ayah janin di rahimnya? Shit, ayahnya pasti benar-benar membunuh orang itu.

"Tidak mau mengaku? Byun Baekhyun!"

Ibu Baekhyun mengusap punggung sang ayah, sedari tadi wanita setengah baya itu sudah beruraian air mata.

"Gugurkan dia!"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia menatap mata ayahnya tajam. Apa katanya tadi? Menggugurkan? Yang ia kandung adalah anaknya, ayahnya sama sekali tidak berhak!

"Tidak, aku akan merawatnya."—Baekhyun.

"Kau masih harus kuliah—"

"—aku tahu, aku tetap akan merawatnya."

Emosi Tuan Byun sudah memuncak, anak gadisnya ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah—"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya lagi, akankah ia diizinkan?

"—Tapi rawatlah dia di tempat lain, rumah ini bukan lagi rumahmu."

Deg!

Tangis Baekhyun benar-beanr pecah, ia menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Yeobo, apa yang kau katakan?" ibu Baekhyun meng-interupsi.

Tuan Byun menarik lengan anak gadisnya itu, ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun itu ke arah—

—Pintu!

"Pergi kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

Masih dengan isakan yang keras, Baekhyun menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membunuhnya, aku menyayanginya."

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Park yang _dulu_ juga menjadi kediamannya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan dari ibunya, tapi sesaat ia menoleh...

"Ibu... maaf, aku menyayangimu."

.

.

Baekhyun tampak menyedihkan, bajunya berantakan, ia mengenakan kemeja dan skinny jeans serta sepatu kets biru.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar, kemana ia akan pergi sekarang? Ia lapar, ia lelah, dan ia sedang mengandung.

Ia tahu betul janin siapa di rahimnya saat ini, ia hanya tidak ingin merusak semuanya.

Ia hanya perlu bersabar, kalau waktunya sudah tepat ia akan memberitahu kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang kuliah di—

—luar negeri.

Satu minggu yang lalu kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan Korea dan belajar di entah negara mana itu, setahu Baekhyun hanya kuliah di negara Eropa.

Baekhyun meraba saku celananya, shit! Ponselnya tertinggal di rumah, dan ia tidak hafal nomor telefon kekasihnya.

Langkah kaki mungilnya berhenti di sebuah halte, ia mendudukan dirinya di sana. Ia berfikir, kemana ia pergi setelah ini?

Tin-tin-tin

Baekhyun hafal dengan mobil ini—

"Baekhyunnah kenapa kau disini?"

—mobil Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun bisa sedikit tenang sekarang, sahabatnya—Luhan—memeluknya dengan erat sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami?"—Luhan.

"A-aku hanya.."

"Kau pasti bingung, kan? Gwaenchana, masih ada kami di sini."

Sehun datang dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Minumlah Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menyesap cokelat panas itu.

"Kau hamil dan berjalan sendirian? Kau itu benar-benar..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ujaran cemas dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya, ia masih harus melakukan banyak hal untuk masa depannya. Aku takut kalau aku hanya mengganggunya." Ucap Baekhyun, ia benar-benar sedih.

Gadis itu—Luhan—mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, dan perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuat orang tuamu sadar."

"Baekhyun, ikutlah kami ke London."

.

.

Baekhyun tengah terlelap sekarang, pesawat yang ia tumpangi sekarang membawanya ke sebuah negara lain.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Hamil—di usir dari rumah—pergi ke luar negeri.

Tapi ia cukup bersyukur, masih ada HunHan yang mau membantunya.

Ya, sepasang kekasih itu sudah bertunangan, mereka akan melanjutkan belajar mereka di London. Sehun juga memiliki perusahaan di sana—ya walaupun masih atas nama ayahnya.

Tidur Baekhyun yang lelap membawa gadis itu ke sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi yang sudah lama ia harapkan bisa terjadi.

"_Umma!" seorang bocah berlari ke arahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya._

"_Nde, chagi?" Baekhyun berjongkok dan mendapati si bocah yang kini memeluknya._

_Mereka berpelukan dengan erat._

"_Bersenang-senang tanpaku, eoh?" _

_Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, senyumnya mengembang._

"_Hey, peluk appa juga, chagi.."_

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Hai-hai reader-nim yang berbahagia :)

Ini lanjut or end?

Aku yakin kalau ff macam ini ada banyak, tapi aku gak plagiat kok.

Mudah-mudahan kalian suka dan gak sungkan-sungkan buat REVIEW.

Aku menyayangi kalian, mohon dukungannya dan klik REVIEW-nya.

Aaaiiinggg~


End file.
